Voices in my Head
by BriiDream
Summary: I hear voices in my head-voices that cause a major headache. And I just notice that the blondie, Jasper, is holding my hand. I definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. All-Human non-slash


**Twilight does not belong to me whatsoever (as you probably figured out by now).**

**WARNING: This is not related at all to my chaptered story **_**Edward Masen Jr.**_ **It is its own individual oneshot.**

**This is based on a writing prompt I did at school, so the characters may be a tiny bit out of character.**

**Please enjoy!!**

* * *

**Voices in my Head**

**By BriiDream**

I didn't get up with the alarm. That should have alerted my mother immediately, but she was too busy attempting to get rid of that prying old woman that lived across the road to notice until it was almost eight o'clock. Thankfully, my father had already left for work. He wouldn't be happy if he ever found out (which would probably be never; Mother didn't like it when my father yelled at me).

I was still half-asleep as Mother ushered me into the car, and we headed to the worst school imaginable-it made me sometimes wished that my father would ship me off to military school like he always threatened to. I would never go (they yell too much and get up way too early). Mother was the only reason I wasn't shipped off on my thirteenth birthday.

We pulled up into the school's parking lot just as the tardy bell rang. Mother sighed and led me to the office. I yawned and tried to ignore the voices buzzing through the air. Mother signed me in and then pecked me on the cheek in front of the secretaries. I grumbled in annoyance, but held my tongue; I knew she did it in attempt to humiliate me into getting up on time.

As I headed to my first period, I frowned. The school wasn't usually this loud once classes begun this early. I looked around me for the first time. I was the only one in the hallway, yet I heard a crowd's distinct chattering. I could even make out individual discussions. Shoes, boys, girls, parties, summer break, test answers…

I grew more paranoid as I finally came to my first period and rammed against the door-unfortunately, today was one of the days the door didn't stick in its frame. I readied myself to fall flat on my face when suddenly I was steamrollered in the opposite direction by voices that were almost solid.

-_Look who just arrived-_

_-What's up with him-_

_-I think he's having a fit-_

_-Great! Maybe he'll distract Teach-_

I gasped sharply and grabbed my head that pounded like a drum as the voices practically shouted around my head. The worst part was that not a single one of the twenty kids staring at me were speaking. I could tell exactly which voice was whose, yet none of those people were even moving their lips.

_-This is all I need. Mr. Masen up here suing the school for his son dramatics-_

"Do you want to go to the nurse, Edward," Mr. Murphy asked politely holding out the nurse pass. His eyes revealed he couldn't careless as well as his thoughts.

"Yes," I hissed through my gritted teeth. My eyesight started blurring from my headache. I couldn't release my death grip on the door to grab the small slip of paper.

"I'll walk to the nurse's office."

My eyesight completely disappeared, so I was unable to see who had come to my rescue. It was definitely another boy, although the voice was unfamiliar. I felt him gripped my arm and dragged me out of the classroom, away from all the other gawkers. I stumbled after him. When he pulled me right instead of continuing down the hall, I was certain he wasn't leading me to the nurse. Thankfully, my eyesight came back, although it was still hard to think with the hundreds of voices in my head. I was surprised to see who my guide was.

It was Jasper Hale. He pulled me around another corner; I finally recognized that he was pulling me towards the head office. He pushed the door opened and dragged me in. I got slightly annoyed with being treated like a dumb dog on a leash. I was a poor victim who might also need psychiatric help a.k.a extremely sensitive and fragile.

Jasper chuckled. _Getting a bit late with reactions, aren't you kid?_

I narrowed my eyes. I was certain the voice had been in my head, but the fact Jasper would respond anyway to anything I might _think_ was a flag. He couldn't possibly hear my thoughts as well, could he?

"Is there a problem, boys," the secretary with the bouncy, dyed blond curls and layers of make-up walked over. _Edward was just here less than five minutes ago. That's not even a hall pass Hale has._

"Edward needs to call home," Jasper replied quietly, not looking at the woman. He never looked anyone in the face. _Don't deserve respect._

"Why do you need to call home, sweetie," she smiled fakely at Edward. _Probably wants Mommy to bring something in. We need something to discuss in the teachers' lounge._

Well, I'm hearing voices in my head that sounds like your personal thoughts and I'm considering smearing that hideous mask off your face. I contemplated sharing _that_ with her, but knew it would only land me in the guidance counselor's office. My father would really killed me then. Newspaper Headlines: Son of Lawyer Goes Rapid in School and is Sent to Asylum.

I suddenly felt very calm and relaxed. I was surprised, yet even that feeling was evaporated. I glanced down at what seemed to be the source-Jasper was squeezing my hand. It was strange; it was as if an electric current (an emotional current) was running from his body to mine. It was definitely freaky.

I frowned and stared hard at his hand. His thoughts magnified over the others, almost silencing them. I studied his thoughts carefully and a shock ran through my body as I realized that he was attempting to control my emotions. No, wait-he _was_ controlling them.

"I need to call my mom for a personal reason." I pulled my hand away from his and was glad that the counter had blocked the secretary from seeing when they were connected. That would be the best gossip they got in the teachers' lounge.

The secretary pursed her lips, but let me walk behind the counter to the phone. I quickly dialed the numbers to Mother's cell phone. I drummed my fingers on the table impatiently and groaned when the answering machine picked up instead.

"Mother, what can you possibly be doing that you can't pick up your _cell_," I hissed into the mouth piece and turning away from the prying eyes of the secretary, continue in a whisper. "I need you to come pick me up; I'll deal with Father afterwards. My head is bursting at the seams…and I'm hearing _things_. Please hurry."

I hung up and walked out the office without another word to the secretary. Her annoyed thoughts followed me out. I decided to not return to class, and instead snuck outside behind some bushes. As long as no one looked out the window into the bushes, I was safe. It was quieter here than inside the building. I had forgotten about my shadow.

_Now what's he doing, _Jasper thought somewhat exasperated. '_Might as well go find out. I can't return to the classroom without telling a lie that'll be uprooted once Mr. Murphy goes to the teachers' lounge._

I pretended to not noticed him as he crawled behind the bushes with me. He was thin enough to make it through with as less rustling of the bushes as possible. He sat beside my laid out form, but made no comment.

I put my arm over my eyes and peeked at Jasper Hale. I didn't know him personally. He apparently failed a grade, which put him at odds with not only our classmates, but his old classmates from a year above. And his sister, the oh-so perfect cheerleader. I wondered how Jasper had been able to do that emotion thing earlier. I pulled my memory of the sudden surge of voices in my head to the front of my mind. I let distress and panic refill me.

Jasper cringed as if my emotions were stinging him. I let up a little, but waited until he sent comfort waves all over me. I felt kinda sleepy actually. _Thank goodness. I really don't know what to do if he starts bawling._

"I'm not going cry," I exclaimed indignantly, before I could stop myself. Though, could I seriously be blamed for defending my dignity? It only took me a few seconds to realize my mistake.

Jasper was piecing it all together in his head faster than anyone at this school should've been able to. Before I could think of an excuse for my outburst, I was hit rather hard in the head with his screaming thoughts. He was shouting random things in his head to test his theory.

"Stop," I cried out, clutching my head that was going to explode any moment from the pain. I gasped for air and it sounded like sobs to me. I tried to stop. The thoughts stopped and Jasper attempted to numb me to my pain.

"Edward."

I looked through my streaming eyes at the blurred image of my mother bending over the bushes to reach me. I felt Jasper help my mother pull me off the ground and over to a stone bench. She told me to stay still while she go sign me out. Jasper sat beside me.

"I'm sorry, Edward," he apologized anxiously. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," I moaned. I wiped my face dry and looked over at him. "Look I won't tell anyone about your freaky thing if you won't tell anyone about mine, deal?"

"Sure," Jasper nodded. He hesitated before offering, "When you come back to school, I can try to help you, you know, get control over your…freaky thing."

"Okay," I smiled tentatively. Jasper was offering friendship along with that, so I was certain it wouldn't be so bad. "No more holding my hand-I got a reputation to protect."

"Sweetheart, by the time school ends, everyone is gonna be talking about our bush trip," Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Consider your reputation ruined."

I groaned and glared when I heard his carefree thoughts. "Don't you have a girlfriend that will be _eager_ to hear your account?"

"Alice probably already knows," Jasper shrugged. _My reputation as the retarded, lower brother of beautiful Rosalie won't be ruined._

"I don't think you're retarded," I frowned at Jasper's low self-esteem. I had of course heard what other people had said about him, but it sounded simply like envy to me.

"Thanks," Jasper smiled briefly before looking up as my mother walked briskly out the school. He stood up and walked back into the school, expecting an afterschool detention for skipping first period.

"Let's go home," my mom smiled gently at me. I followed her to the car. "Now would you like to explain your problem in detail, or would you like me to take a random guess at mind-reading?"

"How do you know," I gaped at her. My smug mother sent her thoughts over to me, explaining in her head how it ran in her family. "So, perfectly normal?"

"Perfectly normal," she nodded. She then started her worrying. "Do you want me to homeschool you for the next month, until you get the hang of it? I'm sure your father will understand."

I hesitated. An hour ago, I would have automatically jumped at the chance to not go to school. But now, there was something interesting going on for me. "Mother, I think I'll be fine in school."

_Would this have something to do with that blond friend of yours?_

"Yeah, it does," I smiled, knowing my mother would be happy I made a friend even without reading her thoughts. I didn't hang out with other kids, and she worried that I needed a different scenery. Of course, my father just waved it off.

"You should invite him over sometime," my mother added out loud.

"I will," I agreed. Jasper needed an ego boost, away from that daft sister of his. And he could probably introduce me to the world of freaky things why better than my mother could. This friendship would definitely be beneficial for both of us, the lawyer in me acknowledged.

* * *

**I hope it was alright.**

**Please review!**


End file.
